Bad Breath
Bad Breath, also known as Breath or Sour Mouth, is an enemy skill used by the recurring Malboro enemies. In most games the attack can be learned as Blue Magic. It inflicts multiple status ailments, occasionally with a small amount of damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The attack itself is used by Chimera Sphinx enemies, which appear in the Jade Passage (second-to-last dungeon). However, the Malboro enemies instead can inflict a myriad of status effects by simply attacking. Final Fantasy III Only the final boss The Cloud of Darkness can use this ability, it only affects one party member. Final Fantasy IV The Malboro enemies use Breath as their opening attack. It only affects one party member. Final Fantasy VI The Malboro and Great Malboro use this attack sometimes when left alone. Strago can learn it as a Lore from them. It only affects one party member. Final Fantasy VII Bad Breath is an Enemy Skill learned through the enemy Malboro. It casts a variety of status effects on all enemies, including: Frog, Mini, Poison, Silence, and Sleepel. With all those effects, Bad Breath can render most enemies completely defenseless. However, it rarely works on bosses. The MP cost is 58. Final Fantasy VIII Quistis can learn this as a Limit Break from the Malboro Tentacles. Final Fantasy IX Quina can learn this as a Blue Magic spell by Eating a Malboro. Final Fantasy X Kimahri can learn this Ronso Rage by using Lancet on a Malboro or Great Malboro. The latter enemy always opens battle with this attack. A more powerful version called '''Putrid Breath' is used by the Malboro Menace enemy, which can only be fought in the Monster Arena, and deals minor damage in addition to inflicting statuses. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Bad Breath' is a Blue Bullet ability learned by the Gun Mage job class, costing 64 MP to use. Malboros are able to use Bad Breath while the Great Malboro can utilise the more powerful Really Bad Breath, which inflicts more status effects. ''Final Fantasy XI Deals earth-elemental damage and various statuses. Final Fantasy XII Used by all forms of Malboros, Bad Breath causes some of the lesser status effects. The Malboros enemies can also use other status-breath attacks, including '''Cloying Breath' and Putrid Breath. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ba'Gamnan learns Bad Breath at level 18, and it inflicts a random debuff on a circle of enemies for 10 seconds. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Learned from Malboros and Great Malboros. Deals as many as six status ailments which include Slow, Confuse, Poison, Blind, Toad and Sleep. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Learned from Malboro-type enemies. Slightly weakened from the first game, it only deals three status ailments: Poison, Blind, and Silence, however it now affects a T shaped area. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Though the enemy ability appears in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, its effect is different, or greatly toned down. Stheno and Plant Man possess the ability which inflicts the Paralyze status.